Polar Opposites
by SmileRin
Summary: I'm annoyed, very annoyed. How we moved to Ninjago city, and how I met everyone at Ninjago High school. The pacifist jock, Cole. The robot-like nerd, Zane. The cheerleader, Nya. The inventor, Jay. Student Body president, Lloyd. And the most annoying one, The playboy, Kai. Apparently, I got mixed up with them, and now I know their secret. Why did this have to happen...


**Heyy, guys new Ninjago story!~ so this is kind of like how the ninja were living their lives after the defeat of the overlord, in my version of course.**

**I like Pixal, so of course she is gonna be in here!~ And another thing, if you haven't read the description this is all happening through the eyes of my OC.**

**don't worry, my OC is not a mary sue. She is more like, a dork. lol**

**To the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Move and the meeting**

_Haru's POV_

"Ugh." I moaned in annoyance of the fact that my mom had a new job in Ninjago City, which is also one of the places where conceited people attend Ninjago High School.

"Honey, you'll love it here, I already signed the forms for you and Li, you'll both be attending Ninjago high, it's a great school, you'll make lots of friends!" My mom said, while driving.

My little brother, Li( who is two years younger than me) couldn't care less as long as they have a boxing club there, decided to speak up, "Mom, you know we don't really need to move, I mean Rosemary village isn't too far from here."

I Turned to my mom, and gave her a nasty glare. She rolled her eyes.

"Haru, you're popular, you can make friends easily, without lifting a finger," My mom exclaimed. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

To be quite honest, I hated annoying people, much less, people. But for some reason they always approach me, wanting to be friends because I was smart, and athletic? I tried my best to look unapproaching and quiet as I can, but it never works that way.

"We're here," My mother exclaimed, stretching her arms,from the short 10 minute ride. I rolled my eyes and got out of the mini van, man it's bright out here. I checked my iphone to see what time it is, 5:14 pm. How annoying, still so much of the day left.

"You're probably thinking, 'how annoying, there's still so much of the day left'," My brother Li said as he walked past me carrying some heavy boxes.

"Heck, yeah," I said, as I slowly followed after him into the house.

_An hour later..._

"Hey, bro..you're cooking, right?" I asked Li. He turned to me and nodded, slightly. Then he responded, "Of course, I'm cooking, you're the worst when it comes to cooking, and fashion." He said, probably talking about the the purple hoodie and short cargo pants I'm wearing. I guess he is right, I mean I'm kind of a lazy dresser and I don't really have the ideal body, well I'd like to say that I'm rather petite.

As for cooking, I burn everything I cook, even something as simple as toast or eggo or pop tarts, etc.

"Oh, can you pick something up for me?" My brother, asked annoyingly opening and closing the fridge looking for something.

I sighed, "I'm annoyed, but I'll pick it up anyways, so what is it?" I asked, lazily. "Uhm, only tomatoes, but you can buy anything else you find useful there," Li said throwing his wallet at me. "You better not buy something stupid," Li said with a serious glare. I scoffed, as he made a wave to the door, motioning me to get out of the condo. Well, we have a love and hate relationship. I looked at my long strange colored red hair, and sighed.

...

I finally bought the tomatoes, and some cereal, just in case. I was just about to leave until I heard some screams.

"Hands in the air!" The man said pointing his gun at everyone, well, I'm not stupid,of course I put my hands up in the air.

"Now, quietly take all yo' fools' money out of the cash register," The man said. I slightly turned to see all of the cashiers slowly and trembling, getting the money out their registers. Soon, the burglar's gun slowly shifted towards me, and I found myself trembling, like crazy. Even though the man was covering his face with a skii mask, I could tell he was grinning,Oh god, he was going to shoot me.

I couldn't move, I'm completely helpless. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Daddy...help..." I whispered, quietly in a shaky voice. Then, just about when I thought I was a goner, suddenly, A person in red is in front of me.._.this guy_..

"Are you okay?" The man in red, said turning to me. I couldn't respond..._this guy, he_...

"What the?!" The burglar seemed suprised, since he didn't know where that weird guy in red just came from. He drew his sword and it went on fire out of no where. The burglar was shaking in his boots, "Ahh...haa, okay! keep the money!" He said quickly running out of the store.

The man took my arm and helped me up._ This guy, he_... "This is the most cliched thing I've ever done, saving a girl from danger..." The red guy said.

_This guy, he_..."What is it" The red guy says. Then I accidently said it aloud. "Smells like smoke.." It was silent between us, now.

Yes, he smells like smoke...it was the most annoying smell. EVER.

* * *

**Smells like smoke. lol. anyway, don't forget to review. please keep the reviews nice and well, not mean ^^**


End file.
